lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.24 Zusammen leben − Alleine sterben, Teil 2/Transkription
---- Staffel 2, Episode 24 - Geschrieben von: Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof Regie: Jack Bender ---- Hinweis: Die rot markierten Passagen fehlen in der deutschen DVD-Box. ---- Inselabschnitt Eko und Charlie laufen durch den Dschungel. Eko: Warte, bitte... Charlie: Ja, Hurley hat es mir gezeigt. Irgendwo hier muss es sein. Es war irgendwo.. hier. Charlie sieht um sich, versucht sich zu orientieren, versucht sich zu erinnern. Eko ist sehr in Eile, hat keine Geduld mit Charlies Unsicherheiten. Charlie: Es war.. Eko: Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, Charlie. Charlie: Ja, ja, ja! Endlich findet er den richtigen Baum, bückt sich und entdeckt das eingewickelte Päckchen mit dem restlichen Dynamit darin. Charlie: Hier ist es! Ich wusste es. Eko kommt dazu, hebt das Bündel auf und wickelt das Tuch ab. Charlie: Seit vorsichtig. Vorsichtig. Dynamit ist sehr instabil. Du willst nicht wie Dr. Arzt enden... Nun betreten Charlie und Eko die Dharma-Station. Desmond und Locke sind immer noch im Computerraum verbarrikadiert. Eko beginnt ohne Zögern, das Dynamit zu arrangieren und die Zündschnur zu legen. Charlie hat Bedenken. Charlie: Vorsichtig. Eko... hey, Eko. Hör zu... was ist wenn-wenn ihnen was passiert? Oder-oder dem Computer? Eko: Du kannst jetzt gehen, Charlie. Für einen Moment lang ist Charlie hin und hergerissen, starrt Eko an, der sich in seiner Arbeit nicht stören lässt. Dann wendet er sich ab, geht zur heruntergelassenen Schutztür und versucht Locke zu warnen. Charlie: John, hier ist Charlie! [Keine Antwort.] Lass uns das hier klären. John?! Eko regt sich ziemlich auf, John. Mach einfach die Tür auf, und wir reden darüber. [Von drinnen kommt keine Antwort.] John, Eko ist nicht zu stoppen. Er bringt grade ne Sprengladung an. Drinnen sehen Desmond und Locke auf. Locke: Aufsprengen mit was? Charlie: Mit dem Dynamit aus dem alten Schiff, das im Dschungel liegt. Desmond: Dazu brauchte man ne Atombombe. Er soll sich keine Sorgen machen. Locke wirft Desmond einen Blick zu. Locke: Bist du sicher, dass sie hält? Desmond: Aye. Ich bin sicher. Locke nickt zufrieden und lässt Charlie vor der verschlossenen Tür stehen. Rückblick Desmond, der inzwischen einen Dharma-Anzug trägt und längere Haare hat, schiebt einen Metallkarren unter die Feuerschutztür. Kelvin füllt Spülmittel in einen Messbecher und rührt es mit einem Pinsel um. Desmond: Maybe you should do it? solltest du es machen? Kelvin: Come on, Des, you've seen me do it a hundred times. schon, Des, du hast schon hundert mal gesehen, wie ich es gemacht habe. Desmond steht an einem Sicherungskasten und reibt zwei freigelegte Kabelenden so lange aneinander, bis durch die Lautsprecher die Damenstimme rückwärts zu zählen beginnt. Stimme: Sechs, Fünf, Vier Inman gießt ein Mittel in einen Messbecher und rührt mit einem Pinsel um. Er wirft Desmond einen Blick zu. Stimme: Drei, Zwei, Eins. Die Brandschutztüren kommen tosend heruntergefahren. Unter einer Tür ist ein Metallkarren plaziert, der sich zwar unter dem Gewicht der Tür verbiegt, jedoch ein Spalt freilässt, der groß genug für Desmond ist, um darunter hindurch in den Wohnbereich zu gelangen. Er geht zur Spüle und gießt sich eine Tasse Wasser ein. Desmond: Wie findest du die Stelle, wo du weiter malst. Inman nimmt Pinsel und Becher und wendet sich der Innenseite der Tür zu. Die Blaulichtkarte darauf ist nicht zu sehen, trotzdem beginnt er zielsicher mit seinem durchsichtigen Gemisch daran weiterzuzeichnen. Kelvin: Langsam, Des. Ganz ganz langsam. Er fängt sorgfältig an, die Karte weiterzuzeichnen. Desmond setzt sich auf die Couch und beobachtet ihn. Inman: Du hättest Radzinsky dabei sehen sollen. Er hatte ein fotografisches Gedächtnis. Ich meine, das war sein Baby, die ganze Sache. Desmond: Ja, richtig, Radzinsky. [Er klingt fast spöttisch] Radzinsky hat das mit dem Einschluss rausgefunden, Radzinsky hat diese großartige, unsichtbare Karte begonnen. Immer mehr Geschichten über deinen Ex-Partner, doch aus irgend einem Grund willst du mir absolut nicht verraten, wo er geblieben ist. Inman wirft ihm einen Blick zu, wendet sich dann um und macht ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein, deutet lässig nach oben an die Decke. Dort ziert ein unschöner dunkler Fleck die graue Deckenwand. Kelvin: Siehst du den braunen Fleck da? Das ist Radzinsky. Desmond starrt auf den Fleck, starrt Inman an. Der fährt ganz locker fort. Kelvin: Mit ner Schrotflinte in den Kopf während ich geschlafen hab. Dass dumme war nur, dass ich nur 108 Minuten hatte, um den armen Kerl zu begraben. Desmond: Also wenn du nicht willst, dass ich durchdrehe... dann lass mich nächstes Mal raus. Kelvin: Oh, du willst da raus trotz der Quarantäne und der Feinde? Desmond steht erregt auf. Desmond: Ich war jetzt zwei verdammte Jahre nicht draußen! Ja, ich will da raus, ich war in der Armee, schon vergessen?! Kelvin: [Spöttisch] Ach ja, ie Armee Ihrer königlichen Majestät, richtig? Erklär mal, Desmond, wieso hast du die nette alte Dame verlassen? Ah, jetzt weiß ich's wieder. Du wurdest rausgeworfen, weil du keine Befehle befolgen konntest. Desmond: Und wieso hast du deine Armee verlassen, Kelvin, hm? Kelvin: [Grimmig] Weil meine Befehle befolgt wurden. [sarkastisch] Aber dann, Gott sei Dank, war da die Dharma-Initiative. "Namaste. Danke, und viel Glück." Er lacht spöttisch. Desmond klingt plötzlich verzweifelt. Desmond: Bitte, Kelvin. Lass mich rausgehen, ja? Nur einmal... Kelvin: Sorry, Des. Geht leider nicht. Du drückst die Taste. Das ist ein Befehl. Inselabschnitt Charlie hat seine Hoffnung, die Situation friedlich zu bereinigen, immer noch nicht aufgegeben, hämmert weiter gegen die verschlossene Tür und versucht Locke zur Vernunft zu bringen. Charlie: John! Ohne Scheiß, du stehst kurz davor, in die Luft gejagt zu werden. Locke antwortet nicht. Er antwortet einfach nicht. Hilflos wendet Charlie sich wieder an Eko, der fast fertig ist mit seinen Vorbereitungen. Charlie: Hey... was ist wenn Locke Recht hat? Vielleicht ist das alles bloß ein riesiger Witz. Vielleicht ist das nur ein alter Computer, an nichts angeschlossen. Vielleicht nur ein Haufen Kabel, die... Eko fährt plötzlich herum, packt Charlie am Kragen und presst ihn heftig gegen die Wand. Charlie ist zu erschrocken, um sich zu wehren oder auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Eko reißt ihm den Gürtel ab und wirft ihn gegen die magnetische Wand. Der Gürtel bleibt an der Wand kleben. Charlies Augen werden weit. Eko: Grimmig Ist das ein Witz? Charlie starrt Eko an, starrt die Wand an und den Gürtel. Als Eko von ihm ablässt, kann er gar nicht schnell genug von ihm wegkommen. Er ist völlig verstört. Charlie: Ich finde allein rau. Eko kümmert sich nicht um ihn, kehrt zum Dynamit zurück, kniet sich vor die Zündschnur. Charlie starrt seinen Gürtel an, der still an der Wand klebt. Reißt ihn ab. Wendet sich um. Zögert. Im Hintergrund hören wir Eko Locke durch die verschlossene Tür eine letzte Warnung zurufen. Eko: John, das ist deine letzte Chance. Öffne die Tür und ich vergebe dir. Locke steht im abgegrenzten Raum, wirft Desmond einen Blick zu und klingt nahezu spöttisch. Locke: Vergeben? Weswegen denn?! Grimmig wendet Eko sich ab, kniet sich vor die Zündschnur, holt tief Luft und bekreuzigt sich. Charlie sieht ihm zu, immer noch zutiefst verstört und besorgt. Eko zückt ein Streichholzbriefchen und greift nach dem Ende der Lunte. Charlie: Hey, hey, Eko. Warte. Jetzt warte eine Sekunde. Das-das ist wahrscheinlich keine so gute Idee... jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr. Die Zündschnur brennt. Das ist hier unheimlich beengt... Eko fährt herum, schlüpft um eine Ecke und presst sich dahinter schutzsuchend gegen die Wand. Die Lunte brennt, das Feuer zischt. Und Charlie packt Panik. Charlie: Oh, Mistkacke! Er rennt los, den schmalen Flur herunter. So schnell er kann. Die Explosion ist ohrenbetäubend. Druckwelle und Feuerball bahnen sich ihren Weg, rasen durch die schmalen Gänge. Charlie rennt, blickt zurück, sieht das Feuer und rennt in Panik weiter. Doch da ist eine Wand, die ihm den Weg verstellt. Charlie vergräbt seinen Kopf schützend unter den Armen und macht sich ganz klein, als die Feuerwolke ihn einholt. Rückblick Schrillend klingt der Alarm durch die Stille. Desmond reißt die Augen auf. Er versucht sich zu orientieren, fährt hoch, sieht um sich. Niemand sonst ist zu sehen. Desmond: Kelvin!? Hey, Kelvin... Keine Antwort. Der Alarm schrillt. Desmond rennt zum Computer hinüber, gibt hastig den Code ein. Als der Alarm verstummt und der Timer zurückblättert, hört Desmond Inmans Stimme. Inman singt. Verwundert wendet Desmond den Kopf, entdeckt am Boden eine leere Weinflasche mit Dharmaetikett. Irgendwo in der Ferne singt Inman weiter vor sich hin. Als nächstes sehen wir Desmond mit einer Taschenlampe in der Hand in den Kellerbereich der Dharma-Station springen. Dort liegt Inman auf dem Boden, einen Arm aufgestützt, den anderen Arm vor sich in die Luft erhoben. Von seinen Fingern baumelt ein Band mit einem einzelnen Schlüssel daran. Inman starrt den Schlüssel an. Als er Desmond bemerkt, lässt er den Arm mit dem Schlüssel sinken. Kelvin: [Betrunken lallend] Ich konnte es nicht tun. Ich konnte es nicht tun... Verstört nähert Desmond sich ihm, entdeckt vor Inman auf dem Boden eine kleine geöffnete Klappe mit der Aufschrift: Achtung – Systemterminierung. Unter dieser Klappe befindet sich ein beleuchtetes Schlüsselloch. Desmond: Was ist das? Kelvin: Das ist der einzige andere Weg hier raus, Partner. Desmond: Wovon sprichst du eigentlich? Kelvin: Das Sicherungssystem. Nur den Schlüssel drehen, und das alles verschwindet. Pffff... Desmond starrt verwirrt das Schlüsselloch an, dann wieder Inman. Desmond: [Eindringlich] Was verbirgt sich hinter der Wand, Kelvin? Hm? Was war der "Vorfall"? Kelvin: [Leise, fast flüstern und verschwörerisch albern, als wäre er ein Kind, das ein Geheimnis preisgibt] Elektromagnetismus. Geologisch einzigartig. [Er fährt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, wirkt erschöpft.] Der Vorfall... ein Leck. Und seitdem baut sich immer wieder Ladung auf. Und jedesmal wenn wir auf die Taste drücken, entlädt sie sich. Bevor sie zu groß wird. Desmond: Wieso drücken wir die Taste? Was zwingt uns..? Wenn wir.. wenn wir doch ganz einfach... Inman lacht auf, als hätte Desmond etwas ganz besonders Wwitziges gesagt. Er klappt die Klappe wieder zu. Sieht Desmond an. Kelvin: Hier kommt die richtige Frage, Desmondo – hast du den Mut dazu, den Finger aus der Wand des Damms zu ziehen und damit alles in die Luft zu jagen? Desmond starrt nachdenklich und immer noch sichtlich verstört auf die kleine so unscheinbar wirkende Klappe im Boden. Inselabschnitt Im abgegrenzten Bereich der Dharma-Station lauscht Desmond auf die Vorgänge hinter den Schutztüren. Dort ist alles still. Desmond: Ich glaube, deine Freunde haben sich in die Luft gejagt. Vielleicht machen wir lieber auf. Locke: Nein! Nein...! Das ist ein Trick. Desmond: Ein Trick? Vielleicht haben sie sich verletzt. Ist euer Arzt hier irgendwo? Locke: Unser Arzt ist... Locke ist ausgesprochen aufgewühlt. Desmond betrachtet ihn nachdenklich und skeptisch. Desmond: Darf ich dich was fragen, Bruder? Locke: Von mir aus gern... Desmond: Ist der Grund, weswegen du den Zähler bis zur Null runterzählen lassen willst. Machst du das, um mal in den Abgrund zu blicken? Um herauszufinden, was du wirklich glaubst? Locke: Ich habe schon mal in den Abgrund gesehen. Und geglaubt habe ich auch. Ich dachte.. es wäre mein Schicksal, irgendwie hier reinzukommen. Hierher. Und jemand ist gestorben, er war noch ein Kind. Weil er das Pech hatte zu glauben, dass das, was ich sage einen Sinn ergibt. Und in jener Nacht, in der er sinnlos verreckt ist, da saß ich da oben und war ganz allein. Ich habe mir die Hand blutig geschlagen an dieser... bescheuerten Luke. Ich habe den Himmel angefleht, mir zu sagen, was ich tun soll. Auf einmal ging ein Licht an. Ich dachte, es wäre ein Zeichen. Aber es war kein Zeichen. Wahrscheinlich nur du auf dem Weg zum Bad. Locke senkt den Kopf. Doch auf Desmonds Gesicht zeigt sich plötzlich ein Ausdruck von Erkenntnis. Sayid hat sich mit dem Gummiboot an die Küste vorgekämpft und klettert nun über die unebenen Felsen an Land. Direkt vor ihm breitet sich das kleine Hüttencamp aus. Es ist ganz still. Niemand ist zu hören, nichts zu sehen. Sayid hält sein Gewehr griffbereit im Anschlag und verlässt seine Deckung, betritt das Camp, geht zwischen den Hütten entlang. Ganz leise. Ganz behutsam. Nichts und niemand ist zu sehen. Er geht weiter. Reißt die Tür zu einer der Hütten auf. Die Hütte ist leer. Darin gibt es keine Einrichtung, keinen Feuerplatz, nur einen kahlen Boden und kahle Wände. Mit gerunzelter Stirn geht Sayid weiter. Er entdeckt das Tor in der Felswand, das Michael als bewacht beschrieben hatte, das Tor mit dem Dharma-Symbol drauf. Sayid bleibt davor stehen, sieht noch einmal prüfend um sich. Und reißt das Tor auf. Dahinter gibt es nichts als rauhen Stein. Keinen Raum, keine Höhle, nur eine Felswand. Michael führt die Truppe noch immer rasch und zielsicher durch den Dschungel. Jack geht hinter ihm, dann Kate, dann Sawyer und dann Hurley. Als sie eine Lichtung erreichen, sieht Kate plötzlich etwas und bleibt stehen. Kate: Jack... Jack bleibt stehen, die anderen ebenso. Sprachlos starren sie alle auf das, was sich dort auf der Lichtung vor ihnen ausbreitet. Ein Rohr stakt da aus der Erde. Und rings um dieses Rohr herum liegen Berge, mannshoch, von Plastikbehältern. Und in jedem dieser Plastikbehälter steckt ein Notizbuch, so wie Eko und Locke sie in der „Perle“ gefunden hatten. Verwundert gehen sie näher an die Berge heran. Kate hockt sich hin und öffnet einen der Behälter, holt das Heft heraus und blättert es durch. Hurley: Was sind das für Dinger? Kate: Das ist handgeschrieben. Es ist voll – das ganze Buch. [Sie sieht sich zu Jack um.] Das sind Protokolle... Verwirrtes Schweigen breitet sich aus. Sawyer entdeckt ein einzelnes Stück Papier nahe des Rohres. Er hebt es auf, wirft einen Blick darauf, runzelt die Stirn und zeigt es Jack. Es ist Lockes Skizze der Schwarzlichtkarte. Kate: aus dem Buch vor. "0400 – S.R. verschiebt wieder den Tischtennistisch. 0415 – S.I. duscht." [Sie sieht verwirrt auf.] Was ist das? Niemand hat eine Antwort. Sawyer entdeckt plötzlich etwas in der Ferne. Sawyer: Hey Doc... sollte Sayids Zeichen nicht in der Nähe von ihrem Strand sein, damit wir bei der Party mitmachen können? Jack sieht dorthin, wo auch Sawyer hinstarrt. Dort, weit weit weg in der Ferne, steigt eine schwarze Rauchwolke schräg in den Himmel auf. Jack sieht bestürzt aus. Kate steht auf. Kate: Das heißt, er hat sie gefunden, ja? Jack: Fassungslos Das ist etliche Kilometer von hier. Er fährt zu Michael herum, geht kopfschüttelnd vor Entsetzen auf ihn zu. Fährt ihn an. Jack: Wo führst du uns hin? Michael: Was? Jack: Sayid wollte uns ein Signal geben, damit wir uns mit ihm treffen können. Wieso gehen wir nicht zu ihrem Strand? Michael: Wir gehen doch zu ihrem Strand- Jack: [Brüllt vor Wut] Wir sind nicht mal in der Nähe der Küste! Michael verstummt. Wagt wieder kaum, ihm oder den anderen in die Augen zu sehen. Michael: Hör zu, ich musste – Jack: Was?! Plötzlich klingt ein Flüstern auf. Überall um sie herum. Sie fahren herum, zücken ihre Waffen, ohne zu wissen, wohin sie sie richten sollen. Denn niemand ist zu sehen. Nirgendwo. Dann schwirrt ein kleiner Pfeil durch die Luft und trifft Sawyer in den Hals. Sawyer bricht zusammen. Krümmt sich von Krämpfen gequält am Boden. Kate: Sawyer! Sie will zu ihm, doch es bleibt keine Zeit. Wieder schwirren Pfeile durch die Luft. Jack schaut sich verwirrt um, ruft dann den anderen zu. Jack: Lauft!! Los! Weg hier! Kate und er rennen los, ziellos und ohne Schutz und Deckung. Hurley kann sich vor Schreck nicht rühren, duckt sich, versucht, seinen Kopf mit den Armen zu beschützen. Michael bleibt stehen. Michael: Nein, nicht! Wartet! Jack und Kate rennen weiter. Einer der Pfeile trifft Kate. Und sie stürzt zu Boden. Jack bleibt stehen, feuert verzweifelt in die Büsche, läuft zu Kate zurück und hebt sie hoch, hebt sie über seine Schultern. Und rennt weiter. Gleich darauf trifft auch ihn ein Pfeil, trifft ihn ins Bein. Humpelnd schleppt er sich und Kate noch ein paar Schritte weiter, ganz verbissen, doch er kommt nicht weit. Und stürzt samt Kate ebenfalls zu Boden. Das letzte was er sieht, sind die verschwommenen Konturen der Anderen, die hinter den Büschen hervor auf sie zugestürmt kommen. Derweil warten Desmond und Locke noch immer auf das Ablaufen des Timers. Desmond: Erzähl mir von der anderen Station, die du gefunden hast, der... Perle. Locke: Die Perle ist eine psychologische Station voller Bildschirme. Zwei Leute sitzen in bequemen Sesseln und schreiben ihre Beobachtungen in Arbeitshefte, alles was hier geschieht. Und dann stecken sie die Arbeitshefte in ein Rohrpostsystem und schicken sie in ihre Zentrale zur Auswertung unseres Verhaltens innerhalb des Experiments. [Desmonds Stirn ist tief gerunzelt, er schüttelt den Kopf, schlägt die Hände vors Gesicht. Locke klingt ungeduldig] Was? Desmond: Was, wenn es andersherum ist? Locke: Andersherum? Desmond: Wenn das Experiment sich nicht um die Leute hier, sondern um die zwei dort gedreht hat. Ich will das Band ansehen. Locke: Nein, das geht nicht. Du kannst es hier nicht ansehen. Desmond: War da sonst noch was in der Station? War da ein Computer? Locke: Ja. Desmond: Und was hat der getan? Locke: Gar nichts. Er hat gar nichts getan. Er hat irgend welche Zahlen ausgedruckt. Viele viele Zahlen. Desmond: Wo habt ihr sie? Wo sind die Ausdrucke? Locke packt den Ausdruck vom Schreibtisch und drückt ihn Desmond fast grob in die Hand. Locke: Hier, Lesestoff für die nächsten 19 Minuten. Ich hoffe, du schläfst nicht ein. Er wendet sich wütend ab. Desmond jedoch lässt sich am Schreibtisch nieder und vertieft sich in den Papierstapel. Darauf sind nicht nur Zahlen zu sehen, sondern auch immer und immer wieder das Wort „akzeptiert“ zwischen ihnen. Rückblick Desmond rasiert sich sehr sorgfältig mit Dharma-Rasierschaum über dem Waschbecken der Dharma-Station. Kelvin: Seit drei Jahren rasierst du dich jeden Tag. Leb doch mal'n bisschen. Mach dich mal locker. Neben dem Waschbecken steht das Foto von Desmond und Pen. Desmond: Ich mach mich nicht locker, Bruder. Inman hat wieder einmal seinen gelben Schutzanzug angelegt. Wendet sich zum Gehen. Kelvin: Das ist die Einstellung. Auf Wiedersehen, Des. Desmond: Auf Wiedersehen? Kelvin: Ja. Auf Wiedersehen. Bis in ein paar Stunden. Er grinst, wendet sich ab. Desmond bemerkt einen langen Riss im Hosenbein des Schutzanzugs. Misstrauisch sieht er Inman an, der seelenruhig seine Gasmaske aufsetzt. Und dann die Station verlässt. Desmond folgt Inman. Folgt ihm nach draußen in den Dschungel, atmet prüfend und skeptisch die frische angeblich verseuchte Luft ein, zögert. Doch dann... nimmt Inman seine Gasmaske ab. Desmond starrt ihn an. Inman bemerkt es nicht. Immer weiter folgt er ihm, raus aus dem Dschungel und hinunter zum Strand, an der Küste entlang und über ein Felsplateau. Und plötzlich ist Inman verschwunden. Doch in der Bucht zwischen den Felsen erblickt Desmond sein Segelboot. Kelvin: [Hinter Desmond] Nicht schlecht. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du den Mumm hast mir zu folgen. [Desmond fährt herum, starrt ihn an. Inman grinst.] Ich war 10 Jahre bei den Schlapphüten. Ich merk es, wenn sich einer an meine Fersen heftet. Desmond: Was machst du mit meinem Boot? Kelvin: Ich repariere es. Desmond: [Fassungslos] Wolltest du weg? Kelvin: Na ja, ich meine nicht sofort, das dauert bestimmt noch ne Woche. Du hast es ganz schön zugerichtet, Des. [Desmond starrt ihn nur an.] Was denkst du? Willst du mitkommen? Desmond: Wie bitte?! Was ist mit der Taste? Kelvin: Scheiß auf die Taste, Mann. Wer weiß, ob das alles echt ist? Desmond: Das klang aber noch ganz anders als du von Dammbrüchen und Elektromagnetismus hast und Sicherheitssystemen! Desmond wird immer aufgebrachter. Inman bleibt ganz gelassen. Kelvin: Da war ich betrunken. Desmond: Wieso hast du mich angelogen?! Kelvin: Ich hab gelogen, weil ich einen Idioten brauchte, der die Welt rettet, wenn ich weg bin. Desmond geht auf ihn los, packt ihn am Kragen. Desmond: Du verrückter... Du Schweinehund, du hast mir mein Leben gestohlen! Was für Lügen hast du mir noch erzählt?! Was noch? Sag's mir! Desmond ist so außer sich, dass er Inman zu Boden reißt. Beide rappeln sich wieder auf. Desmond geht wieder auf ihn los. Desmond: Wie konntest du mir das antun?! Inman schlägt hart mit dem Kopf auf einen Felsen auf. Desmond: Steh auf! Doch da ist plötzlich Blut, mehr und mehr, rinnt von Inmans Hinterkopf auf die Steine, über Desmonds Finger. Entsetzt starrt Desmond darauf. Desmond: Oh mein Gott... Oh mein Gott... Oh mein Gott... Inman rührt sich nicht mehr. Desmond greift mit zitternden Händen nach dem Schlüssel und reißt ihn von Inmans Hals. Dann rennt er panisch zurück zu Dharma-Station. Dort ist die Hölle los. Der Alarm schrillt. Aus dem Lautsprecher klingt es in einem fort: Systemausfall – Systemausfall – Systemausfall... Die gesamte Station bebt und wackelt. Auf dem Timer sind nur noch die roten und schwarzen Symbole zu sehen. Zitternd und hastig versucht Desmond, den Code in den Computer einzugeben. Der Bildschirm läuft über mit den Worten Systemausfall – Systemausfall – Systemausfall... Rings um Desmond herum schießen jegliche metallene Gegenstände und Möbel, groß und klein, auf die magnetische Wand zu. Der Boden wackelt, und auch die Decke. Und noch immer versucht Desmond wieder und wieder, den Code einzugeben. Und plötzlich blättert der Timer um, zeigt wieder 108:00 Minuten an. Das Dröhnen und Wackeln ebben ab. Alles wird wieder still. Desmond starrt den Timer an, dann den Computer. Dort ist nun wieder nichts weiter als das >: Zeichen zu sehen. Im Hintergrund stürzen mit einem Klirren all die kleinen metallenen Dinge wieder von der magnetischen Wand herunter. Desmond schlägt die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen, starrt auf den Computer und zittert am ganzen Körper. Inselabschnitt Desmond sitzt immer noch am Schreibtisch und geht den Computerausdruck durch, Zeile für Zeile, blättert um, sucht weiter. Locke wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Locke: Was tust du da? Desmond sucht weiter, antwortet nicht gleich, sieht nicht auf. Desmond: Wann seid ihr abgestürzt? Locke: Was? Desmond: Auf der Insel. [Er sieht auf, ist ganz aufgeregt, ganz ungehalten.] Wann seid ihr abgestürzt? Wie lange ist das her? Locke: 60, 65 Tage. Desmond: Der Tag? An welchem Tag? Locke: Am 22. September! Desmond sieht wieder auf den Ausdruck hinunter. Dort steht eine Zahl: 922044:16 und dahinter über und über „Systemausfall – Systemausfall – Systemausfall“. Locke: Es war am 22. September... Desmond sieht wieder auf, völlig geschockt. Desmond: Ihr seid meinetwegen abgestürzt. Ein breiter hölzerner Pier erstreckt sich vom Strand weit aufs Meer hinaus. Im Hintergrund sind nebelverhangene sattgrüne Berge zu sehen. Und auf dem Pier viele Menschen, allesamt barfuß. Es sind die Anderen. Eine ganze große Gruppe, allen voran Mr. Friendly und Ms. Klugh, dazu Pickett und Alex. Andere folgen mit Gewehren. Und sie führen Jack, Kate, Sawyer und Hurley auf den Pier hinaus. Sie alle sind gefesselt, Stoffsäcke über ihre Köpfe gestülpt. Michael ist der einzige, der frei gehen darf. Sie führen die Gruppe bis zum Ende des Stegs, zwingen sie dort in einer Reihe auf die Knie. Und als sie ihnen die Säcke abnehmen, sehen wir, daß sie auch noch geknebelt sind. Sawyer: [Murmelt durch den Knebel] Du Schweinehund. Lass mich los.. Pickett versetzt ihm kurzerhand einen Tritt in den Magen. Sawyer krümmt sich zusammen, Kate schreit auf. In den aufkommenden Tumult brüllt Mr. Friendly. Mit grauem Vollbart. Mr. Friendly: Hey! Jetzt beruhigen sich alle! Er stellt sich vor seine Gefangenen. Hinter ihnen stehen die Männer mit den Gewehren. Kate sieht Mr. Friendly an. Kate: [Murmelt durch den Knebel.] Der ist falsch. Wir wissen, dass der Bart falsch ist. Mr. Friendly: [Grinsend] Entschuldige meine Kleine, was hast du gesagt? Ms. Klugh: Sie hat gesagt, dass dein Bart falsch ist, Tom. Mr. Friendly lacht in sich hinein und reißt sich ganz gelassen den Bart ab. Mr. Friendly: Danke, dass du darauf hingewiesen hast, Kate. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wie sehr das Ding juckt. [Er sieht zu Ms. Klugh hinüber.] Und danke, dass sie jetzt meinen Namen wissen, Bea. Ein Motorengeräusch durchbricht die Stille. Alle wenden die Köpfe. Da kommt das Boot angefahren, mit dem damals Walt verschleppt worden war. Aus der Ferne sieht es aus, als befänden sich zwei Leute darin. Schweigend warten die anderen ab, bis das Boot angelegt hat. Ein Mann steigt aus. Es ist Henry. Er stolziert über den Pier, barfuß wie all die anderen, doch von seltsam alle anderen überschattender Selbstsicherheit. So als wäre er nicht nur irgend jemand, sondern ihr Boss. Er wirft Michael im Vorbeigehen einen fast unheimlichen Blick zu. Dann bleibt er vor den vier Gefangenen stehen, sieht nur Jack an. Nickt ihm zu, fast einer Verbeugung gleich. Henry Gale: So sieht man sich wieder. Jack starrt ihn grimmig und stumm an. Henry wendet sich ab, bleibt vor Mr. Friendly stehen. Henry Gale: Wo ist dein Bart? Mr. Friendly: [Grinst verlegen] Ich glaube sie wissen... Bescheid. Henry verdreht die Augen, doch sonderlich bekümmert wirkt er nicht. Wendet sich Michael zu, der nicht weiß, wohin er blicken soll, sich sichtlich unbehaglich fühlt. Henry Gale: Regeln wir das Geschäftliche, einverstanden? Michael verzieht keine Miene. Nur langsam kommt Charlie zu sich. Er liegt zwischen Schutt und Chaos am Boden im explodierten Gang der Dharma-Station. Mühsam richtet er sich auf, betastet sein Ohr, das blutverschmiert ist, versucht sich zu orientieren. Schleppt sich vorwärts. Die Geräusche ringsum klingen gedämpft wie durch Watte als Nachwirkung der Explosion. Selbst seine eigene Stimme kann er kaum hören, als er Eko am Boden findet und zu ihm hinüberläuft. Charlie: Eko? Eko! Ich bin's, Charlie! Wach auf! Eko ist blutüberströmt und rührt sich nicht. Locke und Desmond auf der anderen Seite der Schutztüren sind unversehrt. Desmond jedoch ist mehr als außer sich. Und der Alarm fängt an zu piepen. Nur noch 4 Minuten Zeit. Desmond: Wir müssen mit der Taste weitermachen. Locke: Nein, müssen wir nicht! Desmond: Hast du mich nicht zugehört? Meinetwegen seid ihr abgestürzt. Locke: Wie sollte das möglich gewesen sein? Desmond: An diesem Tag haben sich die Zahlen in Hieroglyphen verwandelt. Und nach der letzten hat hier alles angefangen zu wackeln. Und der Bildschirm.. auf dem Bildschirm stand nur noch Systemausfall. [Er hält Locke den Computerausdruck vor die Nase.] "Systemausfall"! Außerdem diese Zahlen... 92204... der 22. September 2004... der Tag eures Absturzes. Es stimmt. Es ist alles wahr! Gib die verdammten Zahlen ein! Doch Locke ist nicht von seiner Meinung abzubringen. Wütend starren die beiden einander an. Locke: Ich weiß was ich gesehen hab! Es ist eine Lüge! Es ist nicht wahr! Nichts von dem hier ist wahr! Desmond: Du willst nicht mehr auf die Taste drücken? Dann tu ich's. Locke: Nein! Noch ehe Desmond den Code hat eingeben können, hat Locke den Computer gepackt und vom Tisch heruntergestoßen. Klirrend kracht er auf den Boden. Völlig zerstört. Desmond fasst sich an den Kopf, starrt den Computer an und kann es nicht fassen. Desmond: Du hast uns getötet. Du hast uns alle getötet... Der Timer zeigt 003:10 an. Locke: Nein... ich hab uns alle gerade gerettet. Desmond rennt los, öffnet die Schutztüren, rennt zum Bücherregal hinüber und reißt Bücher heraus, sucht irgendwas. Charlies Stimme klingt im Hintergrund auf. Charlie: Hey! Eko! Wach auf! [Er erblickt Desmond.] Hey! Hey! Kannst du mir helfen?! Hilfst du mir? Desmond: Ich versuch's Bruder... Er wühlt weiter durch die Regale, bis er sein letztes Charles Dickens-Buch findet. Rückblick Desmond sitzt allein in der Dharma-Station, eine Waffe in der Hand, eine Schnapsflasche in der anderen. Er trinkt einen Schluck, greift nach dem Buch und klappt es auf. Ein Brief fällt heraus. Zögernd und erschrocken starrt er den Brief an, hebt ihn auf, faltet ihn auseinander. Während er liest, hören wir Penelopes Stimme. Penelope: "Liebster Des, ich schreibe dir diesen Brief in dem Augenblick deiner Abreise ins Gefängnis, und ich verstecke ihn dort, wo du ihn im Moment größter Verzweiflung finden wirst. Ich weiß, dass das was geschehen ist schwer auf deinen Schultern lastet, und ich weiß auch, dass der einzige, der dich davon befreien kann du selbst bist. Bitte gib nicht auf, Des. Denn das Einzige, was wir zum Überleben brauchen, ist ein Mensch, der uns wirklich liebt. Und du hast diesen Menschen. Ich werde auf dich warten. Immer. Ich liebe dich, Pen.“ Desmond fängt verzweifelt an zu weinen. Schleudert die Schnapsflasche gegen die Wand und brüllt. Desmond: Es ist vorbei! Es ist... vorbei!! Es ist vorbei!! Wie von Sinnen fängt er an, die Bücher aus den Regalen zu reißen, die Schallplatten, alles was er in die Finger bekommt. Desmond: Es ist vorbei!! Es ist... vorbei! Plötzlich ertönt da ein Geräusch. Ein Klopfen. Irgendwo in der Ferne. Von draußen. Desmond hält inne. Lauscht. Folgt dem Geräusch. Von oben ist Lockes gedämpfte Stimme zu hören. Locke: Es hätte funktionieren sollen. Locke hämmert und schreit. Locke:'''Wieso lässt du mich nicht hinein?! Desmond blickt den langen Schacht zur Luke hinauf. '''Locke: Ich hab alles getan, was du von mir verlangt hast! Also warum tust du mir das an?! Warum?! Desmond schaltet unten das Licht an. Locke kniet auf der Luke über dem kleinen Fenster, durch das jetzt das Licht scheint. Desmond steht am unteren Ende des Schachtes und lacht erleichtert. Inselabschnitt Desmond klappt sein Buch auf. Darinnen liegt der Schlüssel. Er küsst ihn. 29 Sekunden sind noch auf dem Timer zu sehen. Desmond rennt los, um den Schlüssel in sein Schloss zu stecken. Er kommt an Locke vorbei, der neben dem Schreibtisch steht und auf den Timer starrt, wartet, dass er abläuft. Desmond bleibt stehen. Desmond: Drei Tage, bevor ihr hier runtergekommen seid, bevor wir uns kennengelernt haben, da hat jemand gegen die Luke geschlagen und gebrüllt. Und das warst du, hab ich Recht? [Locke antwortet nicht.] Du sagst, es gibt keine Bestimmung, es gibt kein Schicksal. Aber du hast mir das Leben gerettet, und jetzt rette ich deins. Locke: Nein, nein! Warte! Es ist nicht wahr. Es wird nichts passieren! Uns wird nichts geschehen! Nur noch 5 Sekunden. Desmond: Ich muss jetzt los, und du solltest besser so weit von hier weg, wie möglich. Er wendet sich ab. Locke: Wohin?! Bleib hier! Desmond: Ich muss den Damm sprengen, John. Die Zeit ist abgelaufen. Der Timer wandelt sich in Hieroglyphen, rot und schwarz, ringsum beginnt es zu dröhnen und beängstigend zu summen. Desmond: Es tut mir Leid, dass du dich dafür entschieden hast, den Glauben aufzugeben. Aber es ist alles wahr. Und jetzt muss ich gehen und dafür sorgen, dass alles verschwindet. Locke: Wirst du... Desmond... Desmond: Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, Bruder. Und er lässt Locke allein im Computerraum zurück. Alle Hieroglyphen sind fest an ihrem Platz. Die Stimme durch den Lautsprecher schreit: Systemausfall – Systemausfall – Systemausfall... und dann fängt ringsum alles zu wackeln und zu beben an. Charlie versucht immer noch, Eko aufzuhelfen. Der kommt nur langsam zu sich. Charlie: Eko! Eko! Wach auf! Kannst du gehen? Los, komm mit? Alles okay? Alles was auch nur irgendwie metallen ist, fängt an, sich von seinem Platz zu lösen und auf den Magneten zuzufliegen, erst kleine Dinge wie Messer und Gabeln, dann lösen sich Schrauben, Verankerungen, ganze Möbelstücke, die Hanteln, der Trockner und die Waschmaschine... Locke steht inmitten des Chaos und wird mehr und mehr von Panik gelähmt. Charlie hilft Eko beim Laufen. Charlie: Na los! Desmond ist nun unten im Keller beim Kasten mit dem Schlüsselloch. Eko will Charlie abwehren, will in eine andere Richtung. Charlie: Oh mein Gott! Komm mit! Komm mit! Eko: Charlie... Charlie: Nein. Halt durch! Eko: Lass mich los. Eko schubst Charlie von sich und rennt zurück in Richtung Computerraum. Eko: John! John! Charlie: Eko! Charlie liegt auf dem Boden, und als die Waschmaschine über den Flur auf ihn zugerast kommt, kann er in letzter Sekunde gerade noch ausweichen. Eko: John. Im Computerraum steht Locke wie vom Donner gerührt und starrt Eko in Panik an. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen wackelt. Alles wackelt und bebt. Und das Dröhnen wird immer noch lauter. Und immer mehr Gegenstände prallen gegen die Magnetwand. Die Anziehungskraft ist so groß, daß das Gehäuse des Timers davon verbiegt. Locke: Ich habe mich geirrt. Unten im Keller kniet Desmond vor dem Schlüsselloch. Penelopes Stimme schwingt sanft durch das Chaos. Penelope: Das Einzige, was wir zum Überleben brauchen, ist ein Mensch, der uns wirklich liebt. Und du hast diesen Menschen. Ich werde auf dich warten. Immer. Ich liebe dich. Mit Tränen in den Augen steckt Desmond den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch, sieht sie wieder vor sich, damals im Stadion, als er ihr die Träne von der Wange gewischt hatte. Desmond: Ich liebe dich, Penny... Er dreht den Schlüssel. Und um ihn herum wird alles gleißend weiß. Auf dem Pier bei Henry, seinen Leuten und ihren Gefangenen beginnt der Boden zu schwanken. Der Himmel färbt sich in seltsamem Licht, und ein Geräusch dröhnt und schrillt so heftig auf, dass alle sich die Ohren zuhalten. Jack, Kate, Sawyer und Hurley mit ihren im Rücken gefesselten Händen krümmen sich zusammen. Auch Sayid, Jin und Sun auf dem Boot halten sich die Ohren zu. Im Strandcamp bietet sich genau dasselbe Bild, die Leute verharren in ihren Bewegungen, krümmen sich zusammen und versuchen, ihre Ohren zuzuhalten. Gleißendes Licht strahlt auf. Und dann verschwindet es wieder. Und mit ihm das ohrenbetäubende Geräusch. Claire: Oh Mann. Bernard: Was war das? Irgend etwas fällt da vom Himmel. Und Bernard gelingt es im letzten Moment, Claire und Aaron aus der Gefahrenzone zu ziehen. Es ist die verbeulte Lukentür mit der Aufschrift „Quarantäne“, die vor ihnen auf den Boden kracht. Die Leute im Camp am Strand räumen auf, was das Beben der Erde zerstört hat, vor allem ihre kleine Speisekammer. Charlie kommt gekrümmt und blutverschmiert aus dem Dschungel gestolpert. Bernard sieht ihn als erster. Bernard: Charlie. Geht es dir gut? Charlie: [laut] Äh, es ist... es ist schwer zu sagen, aber... meine Ohren, verstehst du? Da sind Blutspuren in seinen Ohren und an seinem Hals. Bernard: Wo ist Locke? Eko? Charlie: Sind sie noch nicht wieder da? Bernard: Nein... Charlie sieht beunruhigt aus. Doch dann entdeckt er Claire zwischen all den anderen und fängt an zu lächeln. Claire hält Aaron fest an sich gedrückt und erwidert sein Lächeln. Zurück zum Pier. Henry baut sich vor Michael auf. Henry Gale: Ich bin nicht glücklich mit der Vereinbarung, die mit dir getroffen wurde, Michael, aber wir haben mit Walt mehr bekommen, als wir eingesetzt haben, deswegen glaube ich, dass es wohl das Beste ist. Und du hast mich freigelassen, ich konnte fliehen. Du hast dein Wort nicht gebrochen. Und wir brechen unseres auch nicht. Michael sieht ihn nur an und sagt nichts. Die anderen knien nach wie vor am Boden und können absolut nichts ausrichten. Nur warten. Henry Gale: Kannst du ein Boot steuern. Michael: Ja, ich kann ein Boot steuern. Henry Gale: Gut. Dann nimm dieses Boot [Er deutet auf das kleine Boot, mit dem er hergefahren kam.] und steuere einen Kurs mit einer Peilung von 325, und wenn du das genau einhältst, werden du und dein Sohn gerettet werden. Michael: [Ungläubig] Das ist alles? Wenn ich der Peilung folge, werden ich und mein Sohn gerettet? Henry Gale: Ja. Michael: Woher weißt du, dass ich niemandem erzähle, wo ich gewesen bin? Henry Gale: Vielleicht tust du es, vielleicht auch nicht. Es spielt keine Rolle. Sobald du die Insel verlässt, kannst du nicht mehr zurück. Aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass du niemandem was sagst. Solltest du es nämlich tun, wird man herausfinden, was du getan hast, um deinen Sohn wiederzukriegen. Michael schluckt. Wirft einen beschämten Blick auf die anderen vier. Deren Blicke sind finster, und Michael weicht ihnen rasch aus. Michael: Meine Freunde... mir wurde versprochen, dass ihnen nichts passiert. Henry grinst auf die ihm typische unheimliche Weise. Henry Gale: Dann wird es so sein. Michael sieht mitgenommen und unsicher aus, starrt Henry an, schüttelt den Kopf. Michael: Was seid ihr für Menschen? Henry Gale: [Lächelnd] Wir sind die Guten, Michael. [Michael schluckt. Jack, Kate, Sawyer und Hurley nicht minder.] Okay. Es gehört dir. Er gibt den Weg zum Boot frei. Michael: Was? Was? Ich bin doch nicht blöd, wo ist mein Sohn?! Henry Gale: Walt ist unter Deck. Michael starrt ihn an, kann es nicht glauben, ist für einen Moment völlig erstarrt. Dann rennt er zum Boot hinüber. Michael: Walt? Henry Gale: Bon voyage, Michael... Michael ist schon beim Boot. Springt hinein. Michael: Walt! Und tatsächlich sitzt er dort in der Kabine. Walt: Dad! Dad! Michael: Walt! Komm her, komm her. [Er nimmt ihn fest in die Arme]. Geht's dir gut? Walt: Ja, mir geht's gut. Michael: Bist du sicher? [Walt nickt. Er sieht mitgenommen, fast verängstigt aus, doch lächelt, als Michael ihn wieder an sich drückt.] Okay. Ich hab dich wieder. Jetzt wird alles gut. Wir fahren nach Hause, Walt. Wir fahren nach Hause. Oben auf dem Pier gibt Henry Ms. Klugh ein Zeichen. Sie geht zu Hurley hinüber und nimmt ihm den Knebel ab. Und auch seine Fesseln. Ms. Klugh: Hugo, geh wieder zurück zu deinem Camp. Hurley starrt sie an. Hurley: Was? Ms. Klugh: Geh wieder zurück. Deine Aufgabe besteht darin, deinen Leuten zu sagen, dass sie nie hierher kommen dürfen. Hurley rührt sich nicht. Hurley: Aber... was ist mit meinen Freunden? Henry Gale: [Grinsend.] Deine Freunde kommen mit uns mit. Jack, Kate und Sawyer sind völlig erstarrt. Hurley nicht minder. Ms. Klugh: [Zu Hurley] Geh. Er zögert, weiß nicht, was er tun soll, will nicht gehen, will sie nicht zurücklassen, sieht hilflos Jack an. Der nickt. Und Hurley wendet sich schweren Herzens zum Gehen. Auch Michael startet das Boot und fährt mit Walt davon. Sawyer, Jack und Kate bleiben auf dem Pier umringt von den Anderen zurück. Kate sieht Jack an. Und er sie. Sie sehen einander an, bis die Anderen ihnen wieder die Stoffsäcke über die Köpfe stülpen und ihre Blicke voneinander trennen. Es ist Nacht am Strand. Charlie und Claire sitzen zusammen an einem kleinen Feuer. Claire: Was ist eigentlich passiert, Charlie? Charlie: Was interessiert dich mehr? Wie mich beinahe dieser Feuerball erwischt hätte oder die fliegende Gabel? Claire: Du sollst mir die Wahrheit sagen. Charlie: Nichts ist passiert... Claire: Etwas ist schon passiert. Ich meine, dieses Geräusch und-und dass der Himmel in violetten Tönen geleuchtet hat. Charlie: Hat er das? Claire wendet sich betont genervt über die fehlende Ernsthaftigkeit ab. Charlie schmunzelt. Claires Blick fällt auf eine Wunde an seinem Arm. Vorsichtig berührt sie sie. Charlie: Au... au.... Claire sieht ihn an, lange und stumm. Dann beugt sie sich vor und küsst ihn. Plötzlich sind wir irgendwo zwischen Schnee und Bergspitzen, in einer Hütte, einer kleinen vollgestopften, in der Wäsche an Leinen mitten im Raum hängt und es Monitore und technische Messgeräte gibt. Mittendrin spielen zwei Männer in warmen Jacken und Mützen Schach. Sie unterhalten sich auf Portugiesisch. Mann #1: Defensive ist hin.. und deinen Turm siehst du nie wieder. Mann #2: gehört alles zu meinem Plan Mann #1: [Dein Plan ist, zu verlieren. [Er lacht.] Du bist am Zug.] Mann #2 wirft einen Blick auf eines der Messgeräte. Auf dem Schirm steht "Elektromagnetische Anomalie entdeckt." Mann #1 bemerkt den alarmierten Blick seines Kumpans. Mann #1: Was? Mann #2: lange ist das schon so? Hastig läuft er zu dem Apparat hinüber, geht hastig Aufzeichnungen durch, ganz aufgeregt, ganz außer sich. Mann #2: ist es wieder, nicht wahr? Wir haben es schon wieder verpasst. Mann #1: wir nicht. Ein Alarmsignal schrillt auf. Mann #1 läuft zum Computer hinüber. Mann #2: ist es diesmal kein falscher Alarm? Mann #1: STILL UND RUF AN! In einem dunklen Schlafzimmer klingelt ein Telephon. Im Bett liegt eine blonde Frau, sie wacht auf, greift verschlafen nach dem Hörer, hebt ab. Es ist Penelope. Penelope: Hallo...? Mann #2: Miss Widmore? Penelope: Ja...? Mann #2: Wir sind's. Ich glaube, wir haben es. Penelope ist auf einmal hellwach. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys. en:Live Together, Die Alone transcript Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 2